


Joker Can Never Be Quiet

by chelseyelric



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Batjokes, Kissing in the Rain, Lego batjokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: Bruce and Joker have to sneak to be together in the city but Joker can't seem to keep his voice under control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Just a lil ficlet that I prompted myself to write based on the phrase: Joker can never be quiet.
> 
> Please come visit my Lego Batjokes Prompt blog on tumblr at https://lego-batjokes-prompts.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy X3

Bruce pressed the Joker into the side of a random building in downtown Gotham, careful not to apply the whole of his armored weight to the much less protected man.

They were both out of breath from running and soaking wet from the rain but neither cared. This was their new reason for living. The thrill of the chase and eventual, voluntary capture.

Others weren't aware, believing Joker to still be evading the law and attempting to destroy the city. That's why, tonight, after the night’s heists were committed, they then had to sneak, to hide, to be alone and not be found by the squadrons of police patrolling the streets. Just as they had for months.

Batman was a master at silence already, years of keeping his motions and emotions in check helping with any involuntary sounds as he pressed kiss after kiss to Joker’s painted lips, pale cheeks and soft neck. 

But the Joker was not.

He was loud and passionate, years of pent up love and lust bubbling to the surface in the form of breathy moans and flirtatious giggles. It got especially bad whenever Bruce decided he wanted to taste his Greatest Enemy’s kisses rather than just feel them. 

To avoid cutting himself on Joker’s razor sharp teeth, the villain had to voluntarily hold his jaws open to allow Bruce access. An open mouth meant louder noises and half spoken words.

Bruce wanted to join him in audible bliss, to voice just how happy being with the clown prince made him, but the threat of being discovered in a compromising position was just too prevalent. 

“J?” Bruce whispered, pulling back his head to speak.

“Hmm?” Joker asked, mouth still wide open. He looked every bit the debauched mess in the moonlight. Hair mussed and damp from the rain, lipstick smeared, multiple shirts riding up, pale cheeks flushed brightly and pupils blown wide. Bruce could only imagine how he, himself, looked.

He had to keep himself in check so as not to give in to the tempting scene again. “They're still looking for you. You need to be more quiet.”

Joker whined, pressing himself against Bruce again. “Don't wanna.”

Bruce gently gripped the man’s jaw in one hand to get him to focus and listen. “Then we can't stay here.”

Joker shivered, thinking of the night ahead. A toothy grin spread across his face. “Race you back to the manor?”

Batman smiled and deployed his grappling hook. “See you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Have any other prompts you'd like to see? Please feel free to let me know and I may write for it/post it on the blog :3


End file.
